Midnight's Game
by le-lavi49
Summary: He looked around the room and then just when he laid his body again on the bed to get another nap he found someone was lying beside him... “Huh? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Lavi screamed... DeviLavi? RnR...


**Midnight's Game**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Devito X Lavi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man, not Devito, not Lavi, and not anyone else… *sigh* it's all belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**WARNING: contain boy's love here, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Not going to take responsibility if you ended up to like boy's love too. If you like it then read it.**

**A/N: Time for Devito X Lavi again!! Woohoo!! I love this pairing, this is one of my favorite pairing! Ah, it seems that I am too enthusiastic, *embarrassed*. And I'm sorry for Lavi, I made you fell from the hill, uhh… sorry my lil' cute red bunny. Whatever! Just read this story! And sorry for the OOCness if you think so.**

A loud sound could be heard by anyone that passed that mountain way, deep in the forest. A red-haired teen could be seen there, he was fighting something called Akuma there, lucky for him that not all the akumas were level two, it mixed with the level one too.

He was alone, there were no Allen, no Yuu, no Lenalee and he was just alone. The finder who came with him was trapped and killed by the akumas when the bookman junior was not there with him. When he realized it he came to the forest to search for the finder who said that will gather some information and suddenly he was encountered by the akumas and he was being forced to fight them alone.

"Che!! Hiban!!!" he shouted while hit his innocence to the ground and made a fire seal appeared.

He managed to destroy the akumas that were in the front line, then he hit his innocence to the ground again and created a heaven seal. After the seal disappeared, he sighed and smiled. There were no akumas there and it meant that he managed to destroy all of them.

After that, he wanted to go back to the town and called for the reinforcement, he stepped and suddenly he lost his balance. He was being unconscious, he fainted and he fell to the ravine because of his fatigues.

X

"Ungg…" The redhead buzzing as he opened his emerald eyes.

The bright light from the moon woke him up, it was too shiny for his eyes that he covered the light with his hand, prevented the light to approach his emerald eyes.

He suddenly realized that he was not in the hill again, he shocked but he regained his calm, he was just flustered for why he was in the room then he sat up on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I fell from the hill… maybe someone found me and take me here…" The redhead murmuring to himself while making a conclusion.

He looked around the room and then just when he laid his body again on the bed to get another nap he found someone was lying beside him. The punk was sleeping soundly that gave a soft snoring like a cat's purr.

"Huh? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lavi screamed.

Lavi shocked and jumped out from the bed, his head hit the floor. He got up and sat on the floor while rubbing his head, he looked at the bed again. His eyes became white and his jaw dropped as he saw 'that' someone was not an ordinary one, it was one of the Noah. That Noah, who was a punk, was wearing an over-sized jacket and a bandage on his neck and he was sleeping there!

The punk who heard the loud woke up, he opened his eyes and rubbed it with his hand. After that, he lifted his hands up in the air and yawned. He saw that Lavi was still sitting in the floor, still did that move from before.

Devito began, "Hey, what are you doing there?"

Lavi shocked to see Devito, "A…. No-Noah?!" Lavi's face was like a haniwa now (Haniwa: imagine togemon from digimon anime or cactuar from square enix game and I bet you'll now what face is Lavi look alike now, if you still don't know then it can't be helped…)

"Uh huh? I'm a Noah. Oi, get up and sit here. You'll catch a cold." The Noah patted the bed.

Lavi yelled, "What the hell do a Noah do here?!"

"Huh? Hey, I'm the one who helped you, you know… you should thanked me." Devito pouted, then he laid his body again at the bed with his hand held his head.

Lavi stood up, "For what reason you helped me?!"

Devito waved his hand up and down, "Easy, bro. Anyway, I found you lying at the forest with injuries and lucky me for have finding this empty wooden house in the middle of the forest. So I take care of your injuries, what happen with you?"

"There's nothing to do with a Noah."

"You're so cold, come on… tell me…"

"I… fell from the hill." Lavi looked away.

Devito said, "Is that so? Hmm, no wonder. You're very poor.

"_I'm being pitied? _It's your turn, tell me your reason."

"Okay, okay. So…" The noah went on with his story.

-Flashback-

The twins were walking together through the forest, they aimed for each other head with their gun. They even sang a weird song when they walked into the forest. Suddenly, the blonde's step was stopped. Curious why his twin stopped, he stopped to.

Devito asked, "Hey, Jasdero, why do you stop? Keep moving!"

Jasdero replied, "That! He! That!" He pointed at one direction.

Devito tried to see the direction that was pointed by Jasdero, "Hmm?"

"He! There's someone that lying there, want to check on him?" The blonde asked.

"Of course, that should be fun!" Devito grinned.

Then they walked again, approaching to Lavi that was still unconscious. They squatted and they saw Lavi's face closely and they checked on him to see if he was death or not.

Devito recognized Lavi and murmuring to himself, "This guy…."

The blonde heard it and asked, "What? He! Do you know him? He!"

"I've seen him once when I was going with Tyki." Devito touched his chin and said what he remembered.

Jasdero excited, "Whoaa, so? What do you want to do with him? He!"

Devito suddenly grinned evily, "It will be fun to take care of him, hehehe. Umm…why don't you go back first?"

"Not fair! You just want to have some fun with him, right? He!"

"I'll tell you the detail when I come back, so just go back by yourself okay?"

"Okay! Okay! Tell me the details later!! He!"

"Jasdero, be careful on your way. Don't accept anything from the person that you don't know, even it is a candies, you can't accept them. And don't go along with the person that you don't know too." Said Devito.

"He! Same goes to you!" Then Jasdero left and Devito carried Lavi to take care of him.

-End of flashback-

Devito began, "It's like that."

"I don't understand the meaning at all." Lavi said straightly.

The punk said, "It means… I want to play with you."

"Playing what?"

"Something fun, maybe."

"I'd better die or I'd better fight you." Lavi turned his head away.

"Hey, easy. You are not in the condition to fight."

"I'm strong enough to swing my hammer." Lavi touched his arm.

Devito shook his head, "Mmm, don't want to. Why don't we play something more fun? I'm not in the mood to fight."

The redhead said with a caution, "This is a trap, I know it… where's your other twin?"

"I said that I'm not in the mood to fight, rabbit. And I said it before too that Jasdero is not here, he go back by himself."

"So… it is just… you and me…here? Umm…" Lavi didn't know Devito's name.

Devito lifted his thumbs up and grinned, "Right! It is just the two of us here! Oh, and name's Devito."

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Lavi screamed.

Devito shocked and asked, "Why are you screaming?!"

"It is too dangerous, so… I will leave now. Thanks for taking care for my injuries, bye!" Lavi stood up and walked away.

Devito grabbed Lavi's shoulder and said, "Wait. I'm not finished yet."

Lavi turned back and said, "I have no business with you, let me go back."

"But I have a business with you."

"Then tell me your business, I really want to go back now."

"Not that fast, we are still not having fun together."

"_I have a bad feeling about this…_" Lavi suddenly shivered, he felt cold on his back.

"Okay, sit here!" Devito sat on the bed and patted it again to make Lavi sat there.

Lavi asked, "Then?"

"Let's play Jan-Ken-Pon!"

"Jan-Ken-Pon? Why in the world…"

Devito cut off, "It's not an ordinary Jan-Ken-Pon, if you lose you must take off your clothes."

"Naked game?"

"Sort of and the one who is completely naked will be having a punishment. So? Brave enough to accept my challenge?"

Lavi was not sure but he nodded and accepted the challenge, "I'll accept it."

"Sweet! Come, let's play!" Devito grinned happily and then he started the game, "Ready? Jan-Ken-Pon!"

"Hnn?" Lavi buzzed.

Devito responded, "Woo…"

"I won…Take it off." Lavi said proudly. He took out a paper and Devito took out a stone, so the redhead won.

Devito accepted his lost, "Okay, okay, first layer…" he began to took off his bandage from his neck.

Lavi started the next round, "Let's begin the next round. Jan-Ken-Pon!"

They quiet for a while to see the result, and Devito was lost again. he took out a scissor and Lavi took out a stone.

Devito complained but still accepting his lost, he took off his jacket, "Che! I lose again… second layer then…"

"I'm not going to lose…" Lavi said, his eyes were flaming just like his flaming-colored hair.

Devito smirked, "Very enthusiastic huh? Let see who will win after this."

"Don't underestimate me, I'll do my best to make you lose."

"Do you want me to be naked that eagerly?" Devito asked teasingly.

Lavi refused straightly, "Of course not, I have no interest in you."

"Heee, I'm looking forward for you to be naked. Hmm…" Devito smirked.

Lavi pouted, "Pervert…"

Devito shook his head, refused Lavi, "I am not, just wanna have fun."

Lavi complained, "It's the same, Devito."

"Whatever you want to say, Lavi. Now, begin the next round."

"Okay, Jan-Ken-Pon!" The redhead started again.

Devito shouted out loud, "Yeyy!!! I won!!"

"Huh? Since when you…?" Lavi shocked, his hand performing a paper-shape while Devito performing a scissors' shape.

Devito smirked naughtily, "Take it off…"

"Okay." Lavi took of his bandana that hanged his red hair.

Devito grinned evilly, "I'll make you fully naked, I swear."

"And I swear that I will make you naked too." Lavi swore back to Devito.

The Noah said, "Heh! Try it."

"Good confidence, I'll try it."

"Okay, let's begin the next round. Jan-Ken-Pon!" Devito started the next round.

They became quiet again to see the result.

Devito suddenly giggled and said, "I won… I took out paper and you took out stone…" He burst his laughter and laughed hysterically.

"Che!" Lavi made a sound from clicking his tongue.

Devito became more enthusiasts and he began the next round again, "Next round, Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Devito laughed again while seeing his victory, "Take it off…hehehehehe."

"You're just lucky…" Lavi pouted but still accepted his lost. He took off his coat and left his shirt still hanging on his body.

Devito closed his eyes and opened it again when he finished this sentence, "I'll win for it, let's begin again."

Lavi fired up, "Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Devito whistled and became very happy, "Woohooo! Take it off again!"

"What?!" Lavi shocked, he saw his hand that was performing a scissors' shape and Devito performing a stone's shape.

Lavi took off his shirt and it made it become half-naked, he sighed.

Devito's eyes became dark and he grinned evilly, "Hehehehehehehe, I'll win…"

Lavi swore again to Devito, "I'm the one who will win in the next round…"

"Dream on, Lavi. Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Lavi dazed off for a while but become very happy when he saw Devito's hand performing a paper's shape while he performing a scissors' shape, he shouted, "Finally!"

Lavi poured down his anime's tears and was very relieved that he didn't lose in this round.

"Hmm, I should take it off again…" Devito slowly lifted his hands up and took of his oblong shirt.

Lavi grinned, "We are the same now…"

"Which means there are two more rounds to go, pants and boxer. Still brave enough to continue this game?" Devito asked with a teasingly tone.

Lavi said enthusiastically, "Of course, I'll not lose."

"Okay then, Jan-Ken-Pon!!"

"…" Lavi became quiet.

The punk laughed and he patted Lavi's head, "It's my victory, hehehehehe. Take off your pants, after that I'll make you to take off your boxer."

"Don't treat me like a child, and don't touch me." Said Lavi while took of his pants.

Devito smiled cheerfully, "It's because your face is like already wanna cry, so I patted you."

"I'm not." Lavi's face turned a little red and he slapped Devito's hand from his head.

"Yes you are, hmm… mind if I giving you your punishment now?"

Lavi said, "We are still not finished yet!"

"Actually you are finished here, come on, let me punish you." Devito begged the redhead.

The green-eyed teen refused and shook his head, "I refuse! Just what punishment do you want to do with me?!"

"It'll be fun, better than you must take off your boxer, right?"

"Uhh…" Lavi whimpered.

Devito asked again, "Want to take your punishment now?"

"I…"

Suddenly Devito counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I consider that as a 'yes', Lavi."

"Hey, you are counting too fast!" Lavi complained.

"No, you are the one who slow. Now, punishment time!" Devito smirked.

Lavi shocked to see what Devito do to him, "Wha-what are you doing?!"

The Noah was pinning Lavi down underneath him and grinned evilly.

Devito began, "Can you see? I'm pinning you down underneath me."

"I know, but what do you intend to do!?"

"Tasting you~." said Devito while kissed Lavi's forehead.

"St-stop it!" Lavi pushed Devito.

Suddenly Devito said, "Do you think it is a little noisy here?"

"Huh?" Lavi flustered.

Devito smirked again and moved his face to become closer to Lavi's, he cupped his hand on Lavi's cheek and began to press his soft lips to Lavi's.

Lavi shocked again and tried to push Devito, but he failed because the Noah held his hand tightly. It was very tight that it will leave a red-colored bruise on his hand later.

When Devito pulled out, he licked his lip and said, "Now I think that the noise is gone…"

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you, I'm punishing you…"

"It's the same thing! Go away!"

Devito thought about something for a while and then murmuring to himself, "Just give in, hmm… in Tyki's case, maybe it is like this."

Lavi confused, "Huh?"

"I'll give you your deepest pleasure, my rabbit." Devito said his words like Tyki, his brother or we could say that he was the Noah of Pleasure.

Lavi carved a disgusted expression on his face, "It is gross…"

Devito put the same expression as Lavi too and then he complained, "I think so too, I wonder why he always uses those words. And I wonder why does he always get everything he want after he say that words?!"

"Maybe…" Lavi began.

Devito seemed to be very curious, "What?! What?! Tell me."

"You are lacking of pheromone." Lavi said straightly.

"…" The Noah became white because of the straight words from Lavi. He was very shocked that his background changed from the room's background into the dark forest and there was even a blowing wind there.

"That Noah of Pleasure pheromone is very dangerous that he can make people can't refuse him." Lavi continued with his speech.

Devito growled, he didn't accept to be looked down like this, "Grr… are you saying that I don't have any of it?!"

Lavi shook his head and made his hands into a surrender position, "No, no, I don't mean that."

Devito yelled, "I'll show you, rabbit! I'll make sure that you will beg for more!" Veins had appeared on Devito's head.

Lavi scared and begged for help, "What?! So-someone help me!!"

Devito grinned evilly and started to grabbed Lavi's shoulders, "No use, there's no one here."

"Mmmmh!!" Lavi whimpered as Devito kissed him again.

Just when he wanted to gasp to inhale some air, something was being put in his mouth. Devito pulled Lavi's jaw with his hand and let his tongue went in and explored it. Devito pulled out sometimes to inhale an air.

After that, Devito pulled out his mouth, Lavi gasped heavily and he swept the saliva on his mouth that was being out from his mouth when Devito kissed him.

"You still won't give in?" Devito asked.

Lavi crossed his hand to cover his body, "Of course!"

Devito pulled Lavi's hand again and smirked, "Then I should do more, hehehehehe."

Devito started to licked Lavi's ear and bite it, but it was not a hard bite so that it won't bleed.

Lavi moaned as Devito licked his ear's shell, "Ah! St-stop…licking…"

"I'm not going to stop, you tastes good."

Then the Noah stroked Lavi's hair and pressed his hand against the redhead body, reacted because of the cold, Lavi moaned and gasped.

Devito liked Lavi's reaction and he began to kiss Lavi's neck and gave it a hickey. After that Devito moved his body, he pressed his body to Lavi's to felt Lavi's heat more.

Devito said as he felt Lavi's body, "It's warmth…"

Lavi said, "Of course it is, baka. Hhhh…"

"Hee, you start to like it." Devito grinned while pulled the blanket to cover both of them.

"Just a little." Lavi blushed and he looked away.

"I want to kiss you again."

Lavi kept silent, "…"

Devito touched Lavi's cheek and gave him a weak pinch, "If you keep silent like that then it'll be not fun."

Lavi turned his head again and facing Devito's face, "Hahhh… go ahead…"

Devito got an idea and he spitted it out, "Mmm, I'm cold here. Hug me."

Lavi asked, "Why should I hug you?"

Devito begged, "Because I'm freezing here, I'm still cold even I covered myself in this blanket. Come on, hug me."

"How old are you? You are acting like a kid."

"Nah, shut up, just hug me." Devito pouted like a child.

The redhead sighed and hugged Devito, "I'm hugging you now, what do you want to do then?"

"Kissing you, open your mouth." Devito touched Lavi's chin.

Lavi smiled and obeyed Devito, he opened his mouth a little and did a French kiss with Devito.

When they were going to embrace each other they heard a noisy loud voice from outside and suddenly someone was opening the door by violence.

"What?! You…." Devito recognized that people.

Lavi asked Devito, "Huh? Who is him?"

Devito sat up on the bed and yelled, "Jasdero!! I told you to go back by yourself!"

"Huwwaaaa!! Devito!!! I finally found you!!" Jasdero cried out and he approached his twin.

Devito got out from the bed and approached Jasdero, then he patted his twin's head.

"What happen?" Devito asked gently.

Jasdero hugged Devito and still crying, "He! I got lost!!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the right way." Devito said.

Jasdero suddenly pointed at Lavi and said, "Ah!! It's him!"

"Huh?" Lavi pointed at himself while he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, it is him. The one we found lying on the forest." Devito replied.

Jasdero smiled with his sewed mouth, "Are you having fun with him? He!"

Devito complained, "Just when I want to having fun with him, you barged in."

"I'm sorry then, Devito. He!" Jadero rubbed his back head.

Devito sighed, "Hahh, it's okay. Come on, let's go back together."

Lavi called, "Hey! You want to leave me alone?"

Devito answered, "It's not like I want to leave you alone, let's meet again some other time and we can play some other fun game."

"Okay, since I understand why you don't want to continue what were we doing." Lavi nodded.

Devito smiled naughtily, "Good if you understand, now let's go back Jasdero." He held Jasdero's hand.

Jasdero nodded and held back his twin's hand, "Okay! He!"

"We'll meet again for sure." Devito waved his hand to Lavi as he walked out to the door.

Lavi chuckled and replied, "I hope so."

Then he not longer see that twin, they had disappeared. Lavi took his clothes and wore it, then he searched for his innocence and felt very relieved when he knew that the Noah didn't break his innocence, he found his innocence in his coat's pocket.

"Hhhh, this is the tiring day that I ever had…" Said Lavi with a little chuckle when he went out from that empty house.

He wanted to go back to the town to do his original goal, to call the HQ to request for reinforcement. He still wanted to search for the innocence that was issued to be in a town…

**A/N: Owari!!! Second fic of Devito and Lavi, yey!! Hmm, I always feel that Devito is a good big brother to Jasdero, yeah don't know why…**

**Like it??**

**Hate it??**

**I'll be glad and grateful if you give me some reviews!! **

**RnR…**

**T'Q!!**


End file.
